


Sherlock Holmes is Getting High

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Sherlock Loves John, soft john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Don’t worry — this addiction is a good one.  Sherlock is high on a 97% solution of dopamine, norepinephrine, and oxytocin, courtesy of his doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts), [IamJohnLocked4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/gifts), [JohnlockInferno (Frakme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Angels We Have Heard on High.”

Sherlock Holmes is getting high  
Though he is not doing drugs  
No, his sweet contented sigh  
Is caused by John Watson’s hugs  
Glo-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-ri-a  
They are now together  
Glo-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-ri-a  
They are now together  
  
John gives him a gentle kiss  
Then he deepens it a bit  
Sherlock sighs again in bliss  
At the perfect feel of it  
Glo-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-ri-a  
They are now together  
Glo-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-ri-a  
They are now together  
  
Sherlock sits upon the bed  
As John slides his trousers down  
John gives him amazing head  
From the root up to the crown  
Glo-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-ri-a  
They are now together  
Glo-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-ri-a  
They are now together  
  
Then John slips a finger in  
Sherlock’s hole, so tight and hot  
Sherlock’s head begins to spin  
The sensation’s quite a lot  
Glo-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-ri-a  
They are now together  
Glo-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-ri-a  
They are now together  
  
“Breathe, my love, I’ve got you now”  
John soothes Sherlock, warm and soft  
Finds his prostate, presses — wow —  
Sherlock bucks his hips aloft  
Glo-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-ri-a  
They are now together  
Glo-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-ri-a  
They are now together  
  
Finally John slips his cock  
Where it’s always meant to be  
Deep inside his dear Sherlock  
Joined now for eternity  
Glo-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-ri-a  
They are now together  
Glo-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-O-ri-a  
They are now together

**Author's Note:**

> Ku-u-u-u-u-U-u-u-u-u-U-u-u-u-u-U-dos  
> Please click on the kudos  
> Ku-u-u-u-u-U-u-u-u-u-U-u-u-u-u-U-dos  
> Please click on the ku-u-u-dos


End file.
